I'll Find Balance
by fl0urished
Summary: AU based on the voice mail Angela left Brennan at the end of 4x02. This will have two parts.
1. Chapter 1

Brennan had yet to check her phone since she got of the flight from the UK back to home. It was a tall order to her, seeing as she was always in high demand. When Booth brought the car around to take Brennan home, she decided she should probably check all of her messages instead of having them pile up even more.

When her phone finally turned on, she was surprised by only receiving one voicemail. It must have been something regarding the case, so she figured to just call her voicemail and delete it immediately so it didn't take up memory.

_You have one new message._

_** BEEP**_

_Hey sweetie, it's me. Hodgins and I broke up and uh, I won't really know why until I speak to you, so, I'm just gonna crawl into bed until you get home and then we can…_

The call messaged with an intake of breath and a click. Brennan sighed. She knew she needed to go to Angela's house right away, disregarding all tired feelings from jetlag.

"Can I ask you something Booth"

"Of course you can Bones, what's up?"

"Would it be irrational of me to ask you to turn at the next light so I can go to Angela's house? I feel it necessary for me to be there currently."

Booth sighs.

"It's out of my way, but I'll do it. I don't know where she lives though."

"I have a GPS navigation system on my phone! It is quite excellent I've used it various times."

"Well that's because you can afford that sort of crap with your massive paycheck. FBI guys only make so much here. Maps are just fine for me."

Brennan chuckles. Booth is a good guy, just old school in his methods.

* * *

Brennan unbuckles her seatbelt and gets her suit case from the trunk of the car. Before she leaves, she leans into the passenger door window to say goodbye to Booth.

"Thank you for dropping me off Booth. I know you are quite tired from the flight, as am I, but I'm needed here. It's a welcome favor, as always."

"Of course Bones, anything you need, you know you can call me up any time!"

Brennan waves before turning around and walking up to Angela's door. It's not late, but it's not that early either.

_I do hope Angela doesn't mind me knocking on her door randomly. It is almost 10pm._

Rolling her suitcase behind her, she takes a breath and firmly knocks on the wooden door four times. There's an abrupt sound behind the door that sounded almost like glass breaking, and then the door starts to open.

"Brennan, sweetie, what are you doing here? I know you got back today, but you didn't have to come here straight from your flight."

Angela's standing in the doorway, almost obstructing Brennan's way in. Brennan looks over Angela's shoulder to see a broken bottle of brandy on the floor.

"Am I interrupting something? I can come back tomorrow, Angela."

"No, no I'm just, coping. You know how liquor can be my best friend." Angela laughs uncomfortably.

"But I thought I was your best friend. Alcohol doesn't have any feeling-"

"I know I know, Bren. Just, why don't you come in?"

Angela opens the door, just enough to let Brennan past her. Brennan gives a weak smile in response.

"You are not drinking alone tonight Angela. I know you are upset, and that's why I made Booth turn around and bring me here. You are the only person who personally asks for me in times of emotional crisis, and I feel not only obligated to make you feel better, but I want to."

Angela smiles and pulls Brennan in for a hug, chin resting on Brennan's shoulder.

"You are such a better person than people make you out to be."


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan's leaning back into Angela's couch, nursing a small glass of incredibly expensive wine. It's more for show though. No one wants to drink alone, especially when they're upset.

Angela's on the opposite end of the couch. She ditched the glass entirely and just has an open bottle or red wine sitting in her lap. The air is still. There hasn't been any conversation in over five minutes.

Brennan leans over and places her glass on the coffee table.

"You seem to be doing a lot better emotionally than I thought you'd be."

Angela looks over, then looks down to the almost empty bottle.

"I'm just trying not to care."

"Given the outcome of your previous relationships and this one combined , I'd say that's close to impossible. But nothing is impossible."

Angela laughs.

"Thanks honey."

Silence hangs in the air again. The dim lit room creates a tired atmosphere.

Angela finally starts to move. She sets the bottle on the floor next to the couch and stretches out her legs before shifting them to the floor and lifting herself off the couch.

"Brennan, if you don't mind, I think I want to sleep this off."

"Would you still like me to-"

"Yeah. Please." Angela turns around and starts walking to her bedroom "I'll be in the shower okay? You know where everything is I assume."

Brennan just smiles lightly. This isn't the first time this has happened. It's been a while, granted, but she won't object to it. She knows Angela is hurting, and she knows what makes her feel better.

* * *

Walking into Angela's bedroom, Brennan hears the faint sound of the shower- water falling to the bottom of the tub. If anyone needs the therapeutic aesthetic of a shower right now, it's Angela, and Brennan knows not to rush her. She walks to Angela's dresser and opens the top drawer. There's short shorts and tank tops neatly folded. Brennan chooses a blank top and a grey bottom. She changed into the clothes and finds a comfortable spot on Angela's bed. It's almost instinct to pick the left side now.

When Angela reappears twenty minutes later in her bedroom, Brennan is almost asleep. Legs crossed slightly, head tilted slightly to the left. Angela smiles. Still in her towel, she takes a seat on the opposite side of the bed, breaking Brennan from her barely conscious state.

"Is everything alright Angela?"

Angela just shakes her head.

"No, Bren."

"Well then we should sleep. Once your body and your mind are at a resting point, you will have a period of time where you won't even remember what happened until something triggers your memory of it."

Angela throws the towel to the other side of the room and crawls under the blankets. She doesn't even care to get dressed, she doesn't have the energy to care. She just wants to feel better and forget.

Her back is turned to Brennan when Brennan starts to get comfortable as well. Brennan turns toward Angela, her front facing Angela's back. There's about a foot of space between them.

"Bren?"

"Yes Angela?"

"Can you, can you just hold me?"

Brennan breathes in. She knows she wouldn't do this for anyone else in the world. When she moves in closer, she feels Angela flinch. She knows she's vulnerable right now, and she wants to do everything in her power she possibly can to comfort her.

Her arm wraps around Angela, pulling her closer. Angela's hand rests on top of Brennan's, and she begins to cry. Brennan knows Angela is vulnerable right now, and it's hard for her to understand, but she does the best she can.

Brennan doesn't know what to say, but she knows it's okay. She knows that holding Angela through the night is what she needs, and she knows it won't be the last time this happens, so she makes the most of it. Clinging tightly to Angela's body, she finds a comfortable position for her head to rest, and finds sleep within a matter of minutes. Tomorrow it's going to happen all over again.


End file.
